Cell Block Psycho
by gleekbk
Summary: Santana está en la cárcel y Brittany es la psicóloga del centro.
1. Chapter 1

**Cell Block Psycho**

**Llevo en la cárcel 1090 días y me siento como en casa. Quizás no sea el mejor sitio donde vivir, pero me he adueñado del lugar. Todas y cada una de las presidiarias me respetan, me temen mejor dicho… Y eso me encanta, amo llevar el control sobre todo. Porque no solo mis compañeras me obedecen, ninguno de los carceleros me replica o exige nada. Yo llevo mis normas, mis leyes y nadie me dice lo contrario.**

**Pronto acabará mi condena, tan solo me quedan 370 días aquí, y quiero aprovechar cada uno de ellos. **

**Siempre he estado en una celda individual, nunca me ha gustado compartir mis cosas y nunca lo haré. Cada una de las compañeras que me han adjudicado, se han vuelto a ir tal y como han venido. Hago con todas lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero.**

**No tengo amigas, ni quiero tenerlas. En la cárcel no se hacen amigos, o te comen o te los comes, es simple. Y yo no me dejo comer por nadie, está claro que tampoco me quedo con hambre.**

**No me meto con nadie siempre y cuando respeten lo mío y me obedezcan cuando lo pida. Si quiero leer un libro, me lo leo. Si quiero comer, como. Y si quiero follar, follo. Todas matarían por tener un vis a vis conmigo, y yo solo elijo a la que más me llame la atención. Nunca me he acostado dos veces con la misma chica y nunca lo haré, no tendrán ese privilegio.**

**Mi nombre es Santana López, pero todos me conocen como Snix. Nadie sabe por qué motivo estoy aquí ni se atreven a preguntarlo. Unos dicen que maté a un chico por acostarse con mi novia, otros que era una famosa traficante de droga, etc. Pero no saben lo equivocados que están…**

Snix, ¿te has enterado de que ha llegado una nueva psicóloga?** –** **dice Quinn que está sentada junto a mí en el comedor. Es lo más parecido que tengo a una amiga, pero si estamos juntas es porque ambas somos unas zorras y con nosotras nadie se atreve a meterse.**

¿Otra? Joder, ya van cuatro en lo que llevamos de año… **–** **digo con fastidio.**

¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en echar a esta? **– pregunta riendo.**

Menos que con el anterior seguro. Le estoy cogiendo práctica a esto de hacer que dimitan los psicólogos. **– sonrío orgullosa de mi misma.**

Por lo que dicen es una chica rubia que está de miedo, pero que parece una blanda. **– bebe un sorbo de su vaso de agua.**

Rubia tonta que se habrá ganado el título de psicología por estar buena, será demasiado fácil. Aburrido incluso… **– miro a Quinn y ésta se ríe. **

**Antes dije que no me había acostado más de una vez con la misma chica, mentía. Con Quinn me he acostado tropecientas veces. Es guapa, lista, y es una zorra. Me pone mucho y claro está que yo a ella también. Nos divertimos un rato y después seguimos nuestras vidas como si nada, no hay ningún tipo de sentimiento entre nosotras más que atracción y quizás algo de afecto. **

**Es mi turno de ver a la psicóloga, me asquea el simple hecho de pensarlo. No sé qué pretenden hacer los psicólogos con nosotras, hemos cometido algún tipo de delito y estamos aquí encerradas pagando por ello, no hay más. No necesitamos que nos coman el coco fingiendo interés por nosotras cuando en realidad no les importan nuestras vidas ni lo más mínimo.**

**Entro a la sala donde hay una camilla, un sillón junto a ella, estantería con libros, un escritorio con un ordenador portátil y un diploma colgado en la pared que parece ser el título de la psicóloga "Brittany S. Pierce" sonrío al leer el nombre pensando en que se parece demasiado a Britney Spears. Ya he entrado más veces en esta habitación que es tres veces mayor que mi celda, pero hay algo que la hace más alegre. No sé qué es ni por qué me parece agradable, pero no me entran ganas de salir corriendo de allí como otras veces, me siento cómoda ahí. **

**Es entonces cuando oigo que se cierra una puerta detrás de mí.** – ¿Santana López? **– acaba de entrar la psicóloga. Va mirando unos papeles que lleva en la mano y dirige su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa impecable. Me está mirando a los ojos y yo me quedo sin habla al ver los suyos, son preciosos. Quinn no mentía al decir que estaba de miedo, me da miedo estar con ella a solas porque probablemente no me aguante las ganas de tirármela justo en esta camilla en la que me hará acostarme. Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Es raro, yo nunca me quedo sin palabras.** – ¿Podrías acomodarte en esa camilla de ahí? **–** **Es tremendamente agradable, nadie es amable conmigo. Me tienen miedo o me tratan como a una psicópata, sobre todo los psicólogos. Pero ella no, me mira como si me acabara de conocer en un supermercado. No parece que esté en una cárcel y que esté hablando con una delincuente, asesina, o algo similar. Se sienta en el sillón que está al lado de la camilla sin parar de ojear los papeles que lleva en la mano, seguramente será mi expediente, donde dice el porqué estoy aquí. Yo sigo en medio de la sala observándola sin poder pronunciar palabra ni moverme de ahí. Me mira frunciendo un poco el ceño y sonriendo hace un ademán con la mano para que me acueste en la camilla. Por fin reacciono y nerviosa me echo en la camilla, boca arriba. **– Bueno, Santana. Dime por qué estás aquí.** – La miro y río irónica. **

¿Es que no lo pone en esos papeles? **– Bien, aunque esté nerviosa y esos ojos azul cielo me derritan sigo siendo la borde Snix de siempre.**

Sí, pero me gustaría que fueras tú la que me lo contara. Quiero oír tu versión de los hechos, ya que aquí dice que nunca te defendiste de la acusación. **– Me habla como si de verdad le interesara lo que tengo que contar, pero no quiero hablar de eso. **

Mira, no sé a qué has venido. He conseguido que todos los psicólogos anteriores se fueran con el rabo entre las piernas y tú no vas a ser menos. Ve recogiendo todo esto porque en nada volverás a estar en la calle. **– Me levanto de la camilla mientras le digo todo esto mirándola con autosuficiencia, confiando plenamente en que lo haré.**

No tan rápido, Santana. **– Se pone frente a la puerta antes que alcance a abrirla. Me acerco a ella y tengo que subir la mirada, ya que ella es más alta que yo. La miro de arriba abajo comiéndomela con la mirada, está realmente buena. Ella carraspea.** – Aún no ha terminado la hora, Santana. Acabamos de empezar…

**Sonrío y me derrito porque me mira como suplicándome que me quede.** – ¿Quieres que me quede? **– Pregunto de lo más sugerente.**

No es que quiera, es que te vas a quedar. **– Sonríe maliciosamente y se saca una llave del bolsillo con la que cierra la puerta. **

**La giro para que quede frente a mí y la acorralo poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.** – Dame esa llave.

No. **– Vuelve a guardársela en el bolsillo y no sé cómo, pero cuando quiero darme cuenta ya no está frente a mí. Me giro para mirarla con fastidio.** – Vamos, Santana. Solo quedan 45 min. No será para tanto. Además, si te vas me aburriré mucho… Eres mi última paciente por hoy. **– Sonríe sentándose de nuevo en el sillón y me siento en la camilla frente a ella, rindiéndome.**

Está bien, ¿qué quieres? No quiero contarte mi vida y mucho menos el por qué estoy aquí. **– Me cruzo de brazos.**

Vale… A ver, hagamos un juego. **– Me dice entusiasmada y yo levanto las cejas sorprendida.**

¿Qué clase de juego? **– Pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que me acaba de decir.**

Es sencillo. Yo te hago una pregunta, cualquier tipo de pregunta, y tú debes responderla. Después eres tú la que tienes que preguntarme a mí y así.

¿Y qué pasa si no quiero responder?

La que responda menos preguntas pierde y deberá hacer algo que le pida la que haya ganado. **– Sonríe y yo sonrío con ella.**

Me parece bien. Ve preparándote porque tendrás que hacer lo que te pida. **– Le digo mordiéndome el labio inferior.**

Yo no estaría tan segura. Venga, empiezo yo. ¿Qué hacías antes de entrar aquí? ¿Trabajabas, estudiabas…?

Trabajaba en un bar de stripper. Me toca, ¿tienes novio?** – Pregunto sin rodeos. Ella asiente sonriendo y yo maldigo a ese hijo de puta en mi interior.** - ¿Cómo se llama?

Una pregunta cada una, recuerda… ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Mi tío. ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar en un lugar como este?

Me gusta ayudar a las personas y siempre he pensado que quienes más ayuda necesitan son las que están en la cárcel.

Casi todas somos psicópatas, asesinas, o delincuentes.

Por eso creo que necesitáis mi ayuda.** – Sonríe y noto que cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca las siente de verdad. **– ¿Tu tío era el único familiar que tenías?

Sí, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 4 años en un accidente de coche y fue cuando él cogió mi tutela. **– Le estoy contando más de lo que le había contado nunca antes a nadie, pero es que no quiero perder. **- ¿Estás satisfecha, sexualmente hablando, con tu novio?

No pienso contestar a eso. **–Dice rápidamente.**

Punto para mí. **– Sonrío victoriosa.**

Vale. ¿Por qué lo mataste?

Se lo merecía. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con una mujer?

Santana, te agradecería que no me preguntaras temas tan personales.

Si no contestas habré ganado…

**Suspira.** – No, nunca me he acostado con una mujer. ¿Contenta?

Sí. **– Sonrío. **- ¿Lo harías conmigo?

Espera, ahora me tocaba a mí.

Ya me hiciste la pregunta… "¿Contenta?" ya te dije que sí.

No vale, eso no era una pregunta.

Oye, que aquí la que ha querido jugar has sido tú. Así que contesta, ¿te acostarías conmigo?

**Mira el reloj que hay colgado en la pared, nerviosa. **– Vaya, parece que ya ha pasado la hora…

Vamos, contéstame y me voy. **– Me levanto de la camilla y le tiendo la mano para que se levante conmigo, me agarra la mano y el contacto con su piel hace que me estremezca. Se levanta y me mira a los ojos.**

Lo siento, Santana. Ha terminado mi jornada por hoy, mañana seguimos. **– Se dirige a la puerta y vuelve a sacarse la llave del bolsillo, pero esta vez para abrir la puerta. **– Ha sido un placer conocerte, no eres tan zorra como dicen.

**Oh, no. Eso sí que no, yo soy muy zorra y se va a enterar. Voy junto a ella que se ha echado a un lado para que salga por la puerta y me acerco a su oído para susurrarle. **– Has perdido, mañana sabrás cómo de zorra soy cuando quiero. **– Me separo un poco de ella y sonrío maliciosamente para después salir de la sala hacia mi celda.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Noto que alguien me da un corto beso en los labios, giro la cabeza hacia otro lado y siento cómo una mano me acaricia la mejilla, me revuelvo en la cama y tras unos segundos decido abrir los ojos poco a poco. **

**El sol que entra por la ventana me hace difícil ver con claridad, por lo que me tallo los ojos, consigo distinguir al que es mi novio frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa y una bandeja entre las manos en la que me trae el desayuno. **

**Sonrío al verlo, me encanta despertar así cada mañana. **

Buenos días, pequeña.

Buenos días, amor. **– Digo aún medio dormida. **

**Mientras desayunamos en la cama entre besos, caricias, risas, y demás, recuerdo que tengo que ir a trabajar. Miro el reloj y veo que en media hora debo estar en la cárcel. Me levanto sobre saltada, corriendo hacia el baño. **- ¿Qué pasa, Brittany?

Tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿recuerdas? **– Digo desde la ducha.**

**En menos de cinco minutos ya estoy completamente lista. **– No eres tan rápida en arreglarte cuando sales conmigo… **– Me dice desde el marco de la puerta, tan solo lleva el pantalón del pijama y yo me acerco a él riendo. Le acaricio el abdomen y le doy un dulce beso en los labios. **

**Salgo de casa y cuando ya estoy en el coche veo que tan solo tengo quince minutos para llegar. La cárcel está bastante alejada del centro, llegaré tarde. **

**Las 9.00 am, llego justo a tiempo. Suerte que no había apenas tráfico.**

**Pasan las horas, y van pasando las pacientes. Una tras otra, algunas están aquí por vandalismo, otras por las drogas, atracos, asesinatos… Pero todas y cada una de ellas tienen el mismo problema, nadie las entiende, ni quieren hacerlo. **

**Sólo necesitan eso, que las entiendan y las escuchen. Que alguien las ayude a cambiar o a superar sus problemas. Y para eso estoy yo aquí.**

**Me encanta mi trabajo, ayudar a las personas o al menos intentarlo. Pero no sé qué me pasa, estoy deseando que pase el tiempo rápido, que llegue la última consulta.**

**Sí, quiero ver a Santana. Esa chica me tiene demasiado intrigada, me resulta muy interesante. Quiero saber por qué está aquí, por qué lo hizo, por qué siempre está a la defensiva y no quiere que nadie se le acerque, necesito entender su comportamiento.**

**Tocan a la puerta. **– Está abierta.** – Digo desde detrás del escritorio, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del ordenador. Es ella. **– Hola, Santana. **– Digo al verla entrar por la puerta, con una sonrisa. Me agrada verla. **

Hola, rubia. **– Se posiciona al otro lado del escritorio y apoya las manos en éste.** - ¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy?

Hoy vamos a hablar, ¿te parece? **– Me levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio, me dirijo hacia el sillón como de costumbre y al pasar junto a ella me agarra del brazo. **

No me parece. Hoy me apetece jugar…

¿Y a qué quieres jugar? **– Digo intrigada, mirándola a los ojos.**

Bueno, creo recordar que ayer gané a ese juego que se te ocurrió. Debes hacer lo que te pida, ¿recuerdas? **– Me acerca más a ella, poniendo sus manos en mis caderas.** – Cualquier cosa... **– Susurra.**

**Asiento con la cabeza y me separa un poco de ella.** - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

**Se queda un buen rato en silencio, mirándome pensativa.** - Desnúdate. **– Es lo único que dice. **

¿Estás loca? **– Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente esta chica no es normal.**

Que te desnudes, he dicho. **– No me lo está pidiendo, me lo está exigiendo. **

No. **– Digo simplemente, negando.**

**Me coge por la cintura y me arrincona entre el escritorio y ella. Empieza a desabrocharme la camisa, lentamente. **– Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. **– Dice con suavidad, mirándome a los ojos.**

**No entiendo nada, absolutamente nada.** - ¿Qué quieres, Santana? ¿A caso vas a violarme? – **Pregunto tranquila. No le tengo miedo, no soy ninguna marioneta suya como todas las demás.**

No, nunca haría tal cosa. No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. Sé que lo haremos un día, porque lo estás deseando. **– Sus labios rozan los míos mientras dice esto, sin llegar a besarlos. **

¿Qué haces entonces? **– Trago saliva y me humedezco los labios. No sé por qué, pero quiero que me bese. De hecho, desearía que me hiciera el amor ahora mismo. **

**Intento alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Tengo novio, y lo amo.**

Sólo quiero verte desnuda. **– Termina de desabrocharme la camisa y me la va quitando muy poco a poco, acariciando cada parte de mi piel que va quedando al descubierto. Me estremezco con cada caricia.** – Es todo lo que deseo desde el momento en el que te vi. **– Ya no me mira a los ojos mientras habla, está concentrada en mi cuerpo. **

¿Por qué? **– Pasa sus dedos por cada uno de los lunares de mi torso, parece que está analizando cada recoveco de mi piel.** – Habrás visto a millones de mujeres desnudas. Yo no soy diferente a ellas, no tengo nada especial.

**Sube su mirada hasta mí, la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros me asusta en cierto modo.** – Tú eres especial, Britt. Eres perfecta.** – La sinceridad de sus palabras me sorprende. Y el diminutivo con el que se ha dirigido hacia mí me encanta. **

**No digo nada, tan sólo suspiro y la dejo seguir con su propósito. Desnudarme. **

**Veo que estoy en ropa interior y que Santana sigue concentrada en mi cuerpo. Puedo notar en cómo me mirada… ¿fascinación?, ¿admiración? No sabría cómo definirlo, pero me toca con miedo, son sumo cuidado. Como si fuera la más valiosa de las obras de arte y me pudiera romper en cualquier momento. **

**Me sorprende esto que está haciendo. No es "Snixx" la que hace esto, lo que he oído de ella es que no tiene corazón, pero a mí me está tratando con mucho cariño. No entiendo nada, ni siquiera me conoce, y además, no suele tratar bien a los psicólogos. Aunque tampoco he de decir que me esté tratando como lo que soy, su psicóloga, me está tratando como un objeto. Un objeto que le fascina, eso sí. **

**Mientras voy analizando la situación, intentando meterme en su mente para comprender qué es lo que le sucede, ella me quita el sujetador. Parece que se haya quedado hipnotizada con mis pechos, aunque no son gran cosa. Ni siquiera son tan grandes como los de ella. **

**Todo este tiempo he estado quieta, pensando. Pero quiero saber qué es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, necesito entenderla. Soy psicóloga y ni siquiera puedo averiguar que tiene en mente, me frustro. Yo siempre sé lo que piensan todos sin siquiera mirarlos, soy la mejor psicóloga del país y de las mejores del mundo, pero esta chica me sorprende cada vez más con cada una de las cosas que hace. **

**Me siento en el escritorio y la cojo de la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos, sacándola de su hipnosis. **- ¿Por qué haces esto? **– Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.**

Porque eres perfecta, ya te lo he dicho. **– Contesta con claridad, convencida completamente de lo que dice.**

**Suspiro y agacho la mirada.** – Sigue… **– Susurro sin mirarla, esperando a que termine de desnudarme. La verdad es que me encanta cómo me toca y cómo me mira, aunque me siento vulnerable en esta situación. En este momento podría hacer todo lo que quisiera conmigo y yo obedecería sin rechistar. Pero sólo quiere desnudarme y es algo que, en cierto modo, me decepciona. **

**Santana hace caso a lo que le digo y desabrocha la falda de tubo negra que llevo rápidamente. Me está mirando a los ojos y noto que, por primera vez, soy yo la que está siendo analizada y no la que analiza. Es una sensación de completa desnudez, nunca mejor dicho. Pero no me refiero a físicamente, sino a mi interior. Noto cómo si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza, usurpando mi alma, jugando con ella. Me siento indefensa. **

**Ella sigue con su cometido, tan sólo me ha dejado la ropa interior. Está disfrutando de esto, lo veo en sus ojos, pero la tranquilidad y serenidad que desprende me confunde. **

**Se acerca más si cabe a mí, y con su dedo índice baja desde mi pecho hasta la ropa interior. Comienza a jugar con el elástico de ésta, y a besar mi cuello. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para que pueda besarlo mejor y pasa su lengua por él a la vez que, con la mano, me acaricia el sexo por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que me estremezca y suelte un pequeño jadeo.**

**Me quita la última prenda que me quedaba y sonríe con satisfacción al verme, por fin, completamente desnuda. **

¿Y ahora qué? **– Pregunto despacio, casi en un susurro.**

**Se pone entre mis piernas y trago saliva al ver cómo se acerca a mis labios lentamente.** – Ahora ve a casa y date una ducha bien fría, ha terminado tu jornada por hoy... **– Susurra rozando mis labios. Se acerca a mi oído. **– ¿Aún piensas que no soy tan zorra como dicen? **– Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. **

**Frunzo el ceño mientras veo cómo se marcha. Sigo ahí sentada sobre el escritorio, completamente desnuda y aún con la respiración agitada por la excitación. Cuando reacciono y decido volver a vestirme, compruebo que mi ropa ya no está. **

No puede ser. **– Digo en voz alta, completamente alucinada.** – ¡Qué hija de puta!


End file.
